


Mastery

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Games, Gen, General & Clone Captain & Commander Relationship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mastery of Skills, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Master watches his apprentice face his Captain in a test.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder-Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193729) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Been awhile since I have used sports in a story. Thought I was due, watching discussions of the NFL Draft. Thanks, as always, to Merfilly for the concept of the 'test.'

The Master watches his apprentice as she worries her bottom lip with her sharp canines. She watches the blond clone captain warily as he crouches to block.

"Come on kid, hurry up," he says. "Move already, so I can stuff you and get to dinner. They're having the nuna-flavored paste today."

The Master sees his tiny apprentice swell in size. In size, but not emotion. She moves. She charges directly at him. The Master rolls his eyes. _Not again._

She spins around and side-steps Rex.

Tripping him as she passes him and the goal line.

_Only two months with us._


End file.
